


Wisdom Teeth

by Bippityboppityboobear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dentist, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Minor Angst, Wisdom Teeth, teeth pulled, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bippityboppityboobear/pseuds/Bippityboppityboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gets his wisdom teeth pulled and while loopy from the drugs says some interesting things about his best friend, Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second thing i've ever written. I thought of it last night and tried to write it as best as I could. Hopefully it's not too bad. I had no idea what to title this.
> 
> It goes without saying that this story is 100% false, nor do I own Liam or Zayn, they own each other (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Also, like my other story, this is basically just a bunch of words strung together with incorrect punctuation. My apologies.

Zayn remembers the moment he realized he was in love with his best friend down to the second. It was a Tuesday afternoon and they were sat under their usual tree in the courtyard of their university, having finished their classes for the day. He was reading a book while Liam was meant to be studying for his upcoming economics test. Instead Liam was busy trying to feed a squirrel some of his lunch. 

"I won't hurt you, Mr. squirrel. I only want to give you some food, Liam cooed. 

Zayn had watched on as he tried to coax the squirrel towards him with half of his sandwich. 

"What's your name? I bet it's something cool like Bruce, or Clark, or Peter." 

Zayn had laughed and said, "You're just naming superheroes, Li, and I doubt he'd like your sandwich..." 

"Nonsense, squirrels love ham and cheese," the boy had said as if it were common knowledge.

Zayn chuckled and continued to read his book as the boy tried to sweet talk the animal into coming closer. Very slowly the squirrel, who's name was Bruce, Liam decided, scurried over to where the boy was watching him. Liam reached out his hand and the furry creature took the food and proceeded to scamper away.

"Zayn! Zayn! I did it! I fed Bruce!" 

Zayn looked over at the boy who was beaming, flashing his signature grin, his eyes scrunched up in excitement. One, two, three seconds passed before Zayn thought to himself, "I'm in love with my best friend." Zayn loves him. Loves the way his eyebrows draw together when he doesn't understand a question from his maths class, the way he talks animatedly about his day, the way he looks before he falls asleep, all soft and warm, Zayn just loves him. He's always been in love with him, he reckons, having moved next door to the boy when he was barely two, and spent the last eighteen years with Liam by his side. Zayn wouldn't have it any other way.

***

"Ow!" Liam yelps one evening while rubbing at his jaw. 

Zayn looks over to where the boy is sat at his desk, his coursework abandoned. 

"My teeth hurt." He says, confusion laced in his tone. 

"I bet it's your wisdom teeth." I had to have mine taken out last year, remember." Zayn says. He doesn't remember much about that day. He remembers Liam taking him to his dentist appointment. He remembers the dentist making him count backwards from one hundred, everything else was a blur of Novocaine and numb, swollen cheeks. Zayn had seen videos where people would say and do silly things after having their wisdom teeth removed. Apparently all Zayn had done was whine about his favorite group being voted off of The X Factor. 

"Maybe," Liam says, the pain evident in his tone. 

"I'll call the dentist first thing tomorrow and schedule you an appointment." Zayn says thoughtfully. He gives the boy some Paracetamol and tells him to try and get some rest.

***

The boys go to the dentist the following afternoon, and sure enough, Liam's wisdom teeth are ready to be removed. 

"We can get you scheduled for the procedure as early as Friday morning, if you'd like." The dentist says. Liam has Friday's free and Zayn only has an art class, which he can afford to miss, so they set up the appointment for Friday and thank the dentist as they leave the building. 

"I'm nervous, I don't want to have my teeth pulled." Liam says worried. 

Zayn pulls his best friend in for a hug as he says confidently, "You have nothing to worry about, Li, they'll put you under and you won't feel a thing. You'll be fine. Promise." 

"Is that a pinky promise?" The boy mumbles into Zayn's shirt. 

The ever present butterflies in Zayn's stomach make their appearance known as he laughs and says, "Pinky promise."

***

The week passes in a blur of classes and the occasional paracetamol tablet, and before they know it it's Friday morning and they're getting ready for Liam's appointment.

Both boys wait in the waiting room as Liam signs a few forms and waits for his name to be called. 

"Everything will be fine." Zayn stresses. "And hey, maybe you'll say something funny like those videos we watched. I'll even film you on my iPhone so we can watch it later." 

Liam laughs and finishes up his paperwork, returning it to the receptionist and sitting back down. A few minutes pass and a door opens to reveal on older woman in purple scrubs. "Liam?" She asks, looking around the room. Liam sighs and looks over to Zayn. "Guess it's showtime." He laughs, a nervous tint to his voice. Zayn wishes the boy good luck as he follows the dental assistant to the back of the dentist's office.

***

An hour later Zayn is allowed back to where Liam is waiting. The dentist walks him back to Liam's room, the boy still not awake from his procedure. 

"He should wake up within the next few minutes. In the mean time you can wait here while I finish up his paperwork and prescribe him some medicine for the pain." 

He sits in a chair by the window and watches Liam. Zayn finds it hard to breathe properly as he watches the boy sleep, curled up in the reclined dentist's chair. He's always loved to watch Liam sleep. He knows how creepy that sounds but it's true, nonetheless. The way his lips are drawn up into a faint smile, as if he's dreaming about something happy and cheerful. The way his eyelashes flutter on his cheeks. Liam is just so beautiful and Zayn can't help but watch as he dozes in the chair.

A few minutes pass and the dental assistant comes back into the room to verify a few things for Liam's paperwork, and to go over the instructions for his after care. Zayn nods as she goes over the rules, and looks over to Liam as he hears the boy start to stir. 

"Where am I?" Liam asks, looking around the room, eyes wide. 

"You're in the Dentist's office dear, you just had your wisdom teeth removed." The woman smiles as she leaves the room. 

Zayn laughs and pulls out his iPhone and starts to film Liam.

"Zayn!" he shrieks, looking over at him, a loopy grin on his face. "I missed you Zaynieeee!" 

Zayn snorts, and says, "I was only gone for an hour, Liam." 

"Well I missed you. Like a pudding cup misses his toupee." Liam giggles, voice slurred from the cotton in his mouth. 

Zayn laughs and adjusts his phone as Liam pats his cheeks, suddenly concerned.

"What's in my mouth?" He asks Zayn, worried.

"Cotton swabs, Li." He replies, amused. 

Liam frowns, eyebrows drawn together. "Why?"

"To help stop the bleeding from your teeth being pulled," Zayn explains. 

"My teeth were pulled?!" Liam asks, horrified. "What am I going to do without any teeth?! I'm too young for dentures! I'm only thirty seven and two pigeons!" 

Zayn checks his phone to see that it's still filming Liam's adorable nonsense. "Not all of your teeth." He chuckles. "Just your two wisdom teeth. And you're twenty." He adds. 

"No pigeons?" Liam asks.

" 'M afraid not, mate," Zayn says sadly.

The dental assistant comes back and apologizes for the wait. Zayn tells her that they're in no rush, while Liam pats his cheeks and giggles, comparing himself to a squirrel with nuts in his mouth. 

"I think Jade fancies me," Liam says to the woman as she un clips the bib around his neck. 

Zayn's stomach starts to physically hurt, but he tries to appear un phased. 

She smiles. "Oh, and who's Jade?" 

Zayn watches Liam as he grins at the woman. "She's a girl in my Economics class at Uni. She has blue hair!" Liam laughs, delightedly.  
"How fun!" She laughs as she gets some fresh cotton swabs to put in Liam's mouth. 

"Too bad for her though." Liam giggles. 

"Oh? and why's that?" She asks. 

"Can you keep a secret?" He whispers, having completely forgotten about Zayn's presence. 

The dental assistant pretends to zip her lips and throw away the key. Liam leans towards her with a serious look on his face. While watching on, Zayn realizes that he never stopped filming, his phone capturing every moment. 

"I already fancy someone," He explains.

Zayn's face pales, he doesn't know if he can stand to hear what Liam is about to say. He closes his eyes while clutching his phone, not bothering to end the video. 

"In fact, I already LOVE someone!" Liam giggles furiously. 

Zayn's eyes snap open and he thinks that if he doesn't leave the room in the next two seconds he might actually throw up. 

She smiles a genuine smile and replies, "That's wonderful, sweetheart!" 

"But you can't tell Zayn." He says, suddenly very serious.  
So Liam likes someone, no LOVES someone, and he doesn't want Zayn to know. He can't decide if he should be angry or upset with his best friend, they tell each other everything! So why hasn't the boy so much as mentioned having a crush on someone? He has no idea. The little voice in the back of his head reminds him that he has no reason to be upset in the first place. It's actually quite ironic and very hypocritical of Zayn, but all he can think about is the fact that Liam is in love with someone. 

"I can't help it you know, I think it was inevitable, like fate," Liam sighs dreamily. 

Yeah, Zayn is DEFINITELY going to throw up. Zayn gets ready to flee the room as Liam continues to speak.

"Zayn's just... he's perfect, really, I don't know what I did to even deserve to have him as my best friend!"

...wait. 

Zayn's brain goes fuzzy and he's suddenly glued to his seat. 

Liam continues. 

"He's so smart...and talented. It's like he has this whole other world inside of him just waiting to be set free. It's amazing. He's amazing. And he puts up with all of my weird habits. Not too many people have wanted to be my friend, but Zayn has always been there, and I know he always will be." 

Zayn, still frozen, watches as Liam confesses his feelings for him (oH MY GOD LIAM HAS FEELINGS FOR HIM), his mouth suddenly dry. 

"And he's beautiful! God, is he beautiful. I've never seen someone as breathtaking as Zayn in my entire life. I think even if he were a troll or something i'd still love him though." 

Liam giggles into his hands. 

"That's all very beautiful, darling." She smiles and pats him on the shoulder as she leaves the room. 

Zayn can't help the strangled choking noise that escapes his lips as the door closes behind her. 

Liam looks over confused, before his face lights up. "Zayn!" He slurs happily. "Zaynie Zayn Zayn." 

Zayn can't speak, his tongue suddenly three sizes too big.

"Zaynie Paynie. Zaynie Zayn, Zayn Payne... Zayn Payne! That rhymes!" He squeals, delighted. "Zayn Payne." He repeats. "Your first name and my last name, like if we were married." He says through another fit of giggles. 

After a moment of silence Liam looks over to Zayn and asks with wide eyes. "Where am I?"

***

The Dental assistant comes back and gives Zayn Liam's medicine, telling him to take some as soon as they get home to help with the pain and minor swelling. Zayn nods dazed. Once they're free to go, he takes a moment to compose himself. Zayn walks over to Liam and helps him out of his chair. Liam wobbles as he tries to stand, Zayn catching him and holding him up. 

" I would like a piggyback ride, please" Liam says, trying to sound serious. 

Zayn laughs, "Anything for you, Liam," he says fondly.

Zayn thanks the receptionist and leaves the building while Liam giggles, clinging to his back. 

Zayn helps Liam get into the car and buckles him in. He gets in himself and starts the drive back to the university. 

"Zayn....am I...am I high?" Liam asks suddenly, breaking the silence. 

"Yes, Liam." He replies casually. 

Liam gasps. "I'm high? ZAYN!" He says, suddenly very alarmed. "Zayn, the police are going to find me! They're going to find me and arrest me and they're going to throw me in prison! Do you know what happens to people in prison?! Stuff, Zayn, bad stuff." 

Zayn barks out a laugh at Liam's rambling and tries to calm him. 

"No one is going to arrest you, Li, you're just a little loopy from the Novocaine 's all." 

Liam takes a moment to think over what Zayn said. "You promise you won't let them take me to prison?" Liam asks nervously. 

"Pinky promise," Zayn smiles.

Zayn unlocks their dorm room and helps Liam get inside. He makes sure Liam can put on his pyjamas, some of the Novocaine having worn off. Once he's dressed again Zayn helps him take the cotton out of his mouth and gives him his medicine. Zayn changes his own clothes and climbs into his bed, going to turn off the light before Liam flies out of his bed and onto his own. 

"I'm going to sleep with you tonight." He says, determined. 

For a split second he's hit with a million mental images of him and Liam SLEEPING together and mentally curses himself. 

"You know, just in case," Liam tacks on. 

Zayn sighs. "Just in case."

***

Zayn wakes up at around eleven in the morning, Liam snuggled up behind him still soundly sleeping. Without trying to wake him, Zayn shuffles around so he's facing the sleeping boy. Zayn lays there studying his face. So Liam's in love with him, or at least that's what he told the dental assistant yesterday. He sounded so genuine about it and Zayn knows that Liam would never lie or make up something like that. Zayn, for what seems like the millionth time in the past few hours, thinks over what Liam had said. He didn't even know that Liam was gay. Is he gay? Maybe he's bisexual, or pansexual, or maybe he just fancies Zayn. He doesn't know. Zayn's mind has been racing ever since Liam's confession. He's pulled from his thoughts as Liam starts to stir, cracking an eye open and softly smiling at Zayn. Zayn smiles back, somewhat hesitant. 

Liam blushes and sits up embarrassed.

"Uh, hi," He says sheepishly. 

Liam and Zayn have shared a bed many times throughout the years, but not like this, never like this. 

"Hi," Zayn replies awkwardly, "How are you feeling?"

Liam thinks for a moment, "My mouth is a bit dry, and still a little sore, but other than that i'm ok." 

Zayn hops out of bed to grab Liam a bottle of water and a pain pill. He thanks him and takes the medicine. 

"Sorry for more or less sleeping on top of you," Liam laughs awkwardly, "I don't even remember getting into your bed, to be honest." 

Zayn freezes, then slowly speaks. "Oh yeah?" He asks, feigning nonchalance, "What all do you remember about yesterday?" 

"Not much," he thinks. "I remember waiting in the waiting room for them to call my name. I remember them explaining how everything was going to work, and that's it, really." 

Zayn let's out a breathe that he hadn't realized he was holding in. "Oh." Is all he can think to say. He doesn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed that he doesn't remember his admission to the dental assistant. 

"And you're sure you don't remember anything else?" Zayn asks cautiously. 

"That's all I can remember. Why? did I say something funny? Did you film it? I hope you filmed it." Liam grins. 

"What? NO! I mean yes. Erm... I filmed it but you didn't really say much." Zayn stutters, cheeks turning pink. 

"Can I see it?" Liam asks lighting up. 

"NO!" Zayn says a bit frantically. 

 

Liam frowns. 

 

Zayn lies. 

 

"I mean, it's nothing really, quite boring actually," Zayn says.

Liam stares at Zayn for a moment, still not convinced, he lets it go anyway.

"Erm, I need to go talk to my art partner about our project that's due soon," Zayn mumbles. 

"You didn't tell me you were working on a project right now," Liam says confused. 

"Oh well it's just this thing we're doing in class, it's nothing really." 

Zayn turns around and starts going through their shared closet to find something to wear. With Zayn's back to him Liam grabs both of their iPhones from the bedside table and quickly switches his phone to Zayns case and does the same to the other phone. Zayn, now dressed, walks over to the bedside table to grab his wallet and his--but secretly Liam's-- phone. 

"Yeah...i'm just gonna.." Zayn hurries out of the room before Liam can make a sound.

***

Liam is confused, to say the least. Did Zayn really get that worked up over him sleeping in the same bed as him? Surely not. Liam thinks back to what Zayn had said earlier about him remembering events from the previous day. Had he said something to upset him? He must've done something to cause Zayn's weird behavior this morning. He thinks about the boys reaction to him wanting to watch the video of him at the dentist. Maybe he did say something, Liam thinks to himself, a little worried. 

Liam decides that the only way to find out is to watch the video for himself. He takes a deep breathe and turns on Zayn's phone. He waits a few seconds for it to come on and then clicks on the sunflower icon opening up his picture library. Sure enough, the last thing on his camera roll is a video. 

Liam hits play.

Zayn walks back to their dorm room, once again feeling like he's going to throw up. Zayn figured out that Liam had switched their phones pretty quickly, realizing that Liam has probably seen the video by now. Zayn paces the hallway a few times before finally gaining the courage to enter their dorm.

Zayn enters the room to find what at first looks like an empty room, until he spots the lump on his bed. 

Zayn walks over to the edge of the bed and carefully sits down next to where he thinks Liam's head is. 

"Li." Zayn says quietly. No response.

"Li, come on, I know you're awake under there," he says, nudging the covers. 

Zayn makes out what sounds like a muffled, "Go away." from the mess of blankets and bedding. 

He realizes with a small smile that Liam took all of the bedding from his bed and added to Zayn's own, making his lump that much bigger. 

Zayn sighs.

"Look, can we--can we talk?" He asks.

Liam laughs harshly, moving the covers so his mouth is visible. "I'd rather not. In fact i'd love to dig a hole, and then bury myself alive. Do you know anyone who's got a shovel I could borrow?"

Zayn thinks for a moment. 

"Budge over." He says suddenly.

"What?" Liam asks, not sure he heard right.

 

"I said budge over!" Zayn huffs, and grabs for the bottom cover so he can slide under and next to Liam. The boy squeaks as Zayn lays down next to him, their faces only inches apart. 

"Listen Zayn if you're gonna-" 

"Did you mean it?" Zayn asks, timidly.

"What?" Liam questions.

"What you told the woman at the dentists office, did you mean it?"

Liam shuts his eyes and says Zayn's name, pain evident in his voice.

"No. Answer me, Liam." He huffs.

"I--yes. I meant it, ok?" Liam says voice growing louder. "All of it, every word."  
"Say it," Zayn demands, face barely three inches away from Liam's own.

He's clearly confused so Zayn amends his statement. 

"Tell me, right now, what you told her. Tell me." 

In an instant Liam is annoyed again. "Fine." he bites out. "I love you, Zayn. I'm IN love with you." 

Zayn bites back a grin, "Say it again," He demands. 

"What? Why-"

"Say it again!" Zayn says louder, tone more forceful. 

"I'm in love with you, i'm in love with you, i'm in love with you!" Liam nearly screams, breaking the sound barrier of their little nest of bedding. 

"When?" Zayn asks, determined. 

"When? I don't know I-" 

"Freshman year." Zayn cuts him off. 

Suddenly Liam grows quiet. 

"You....what?" Liam nearly whispers his response. 

"Freshman year." Zayn says again. "Freshman year I realized that I was madly, irrevocably in love with you." 

Liam is silent for a moment, and then, "If you're taking the piss-" 

"I'm not." Zayn says, tone firm. "We were sitting under our tree and you were trying to feed a squirrel part of your ham and cheese sandwich." 

"Squirrels do love ham and cheese." Liam says thoughtfully. 

Zayn laughs and then grows serious again. 

"I don't know what it was but something finally clicked, and I just KNEW. I knew that I was in love with you and that I couldn't live without you, boyfriend or not."

Both boys are silent for what feels like hours, until Liam finally whispers, "You--you love me...." 

"Yes." Zayn says, a small smile on his lips. 

"You're IN LOVE with me..." 

Zayn grins. "Yes." 

"You're in love with me, and you want to be my boyfriend..." Liam says, still not sure he's hearing right. 

"Yes." Zayn answers softly, voice quiet. Liam studies his best friends face. 

"Can--can I kiss you?" Liam asks sheepishly. 

Zayn huffs. 

"And here I thought you were never going to ask!" 

Liam smiles his squinty eyed smile and leans in capturing Zayn's lips sweetly between his own. 

Zayn lets out a soft, content sigh as they lazily kiss, tangled together under their mess of bedding.

***

A while later Zayn breaks the kiss and says with a smirk.

"Someone should let Jade from maths know that Liam Payne is officially off the market.

"Mm" Liam hums, pecking his best friend on the lips, "Is that so?" 

"Oh yes," Zayn smirks, returning the kiss. "I here he's got himself a hot boyfriend now, and he won't be going anywhere for a very long time, forever even." 

Liam laughs and his heart swells at the thought of forever with Zayn. 

"Well in that case, someone should definitely let the poor girl know," he says with a grin. 

"I'm sure she'll find out soon enough." Zayn says as an after thought. 

Liam laughs, cupping Zayn's beautiful face. "I love you," he smiles. 

"And I love you." 

Zayn grins as his best friend, and now boyfriend, and leans in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at bippityboppityboobear.tumblr.com


End file.
